Times End
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: It wonders around. Roaming around the empty streets, it hovers, it's piercing cries breaking the drums of those who dared bothered to cross paths with it. An open flesh wound could be seen, and the strawberry gash could not be closed, not even with its own magic. It knows they need to find a host, and find a host quickly, or it may fade from existence.


_It wonders around._

_ Roaming around the empty streets, it hovers, it's piercing cries breaking the drums of those who dared bothered to cross paths with it. An open flesh wound could be seen, and the strawberry gash could not be closed, not even with its own magic. It knows they need to find a host, and find a host quickly, or it may fade from existence. _

* * *

"Mrs. Jaeger, you need to_ push_!", the doctor cries and the soon to be mother can no longer find it in her to push anymore, her vaginal opening; her birth canal, clamping around the neck of the child who's head was _right there. _"I…" she begins, but another small pair of hands slips on within the palm of her hand, and grips on tightly. Looking down, she sees another child, her first born, who cries for his mother to continue, that the baby is _dying. _The other child beside her is screaming at this point, tears are running freely from his own eyes as he begs and begs…

_ The baby is dying…_

_ "Mommy! The baby is dying, push!"_

The doctors are frantically trying to help the mother get the baby out, but she knows she no longer can. Something in her snapped, and she's giving up. "The heart rate for the baby is dropping; Mrs. Jaeger if you don't push right now you _will lose your child!" _Suddenly, as if realization just hits her, she grips onto her other child's hand, screaming as she gives one final push. All her energy going into this last push, suddenly, it's as if time stood still for her and the only thing she could hear that was able to move was the screaming of her child… her baby…

…or… was that the doctor's and her child besides her screaming?

She couldn't tell anymore…

* * *

_As if on cue, it screams, the Clock tower bells rings throughout the dark city streets, indicating that it had just struck midnight. It quickly wonders into the next place it could throw themselves through. It just so happen to go through a window of a very bad child birth. It stares, the baby being bought into the world, yet not being able to take that sweet breath of life. It stares, eyes narrowed as the doctors are trying so hard to work on a child that may have just lose their life, and to calm a frantic 6 year old child. With whatever conjures it could think of, time freezes and it quickly goes to the –technically- dead child. _

_ "Within you…" it whispers, the voice harsh and raspy, "…I shall hide… until you are proven worthy to be my host." Leaning back ever so slightly, it throws its head back and screams; magic from whatever it had left escaping from the cracks of a mask. It dissolves and forms into black mist. Suddenly, that black mist is thrown into the child and time unfreezes, the child taking a deep breath, before letting a cry burst through the room. The doctors are frozen in their tracks, looking down at the child, before they quickly get what the have to do to clean the baby up. After everything was cleaned at the necessary things are done to get the mother comfortable and clean out, they give her the baby._

* * *

"Congratulations, Mrs. Jaeger." a nurse says with a smile, "It's a beautiful baby boy…" The mother holds on to her child with whatever energy she has left, tears escaping her eyes, the oldest hugging them both. "Mommy…" he sobs out, "Y-you did it…"

"What's the baby's name?" the doctor asks', the nurse ready for a birth certificate. The mother looks up from her two boys and says, "Eren… Eren Jaeger… that's his name…" The nurse does all the necessary documents before grabbing the baby and placing him in his bed next to his mother. The 6 year old boy glares when they try to pry him off his mother and she shakes her head. She tells the nurse that he has no one at home, how his father is out of town. Just to let him stay the night until she could find out just where she could have someone baby sit him. The nurse allows it, albeit, reluctantly. The young one sleeps with his mother on the bed, clinging onto her tightly, listening to the sounds of his mother breathing… his new born baby brother's breathing…

* * *

_The clock tower's noise booms through out the quite city._

_ It matches the heart beat of a mother who just given birth._

* * *

He listens over and over.

_ 'Something's off about mommy's heart beat.'_

* * *

**_DING…_**

**_ DING…_**

* * *

He sits up, his mother breathing rather harsh and quickly. He shakes her. He tries to wake her. At this point, he's screaming and begging her to wake.

* * *

**_DING…_**

**_ DING…_**

* * *

He looks at the time, almost close to a 1 hour have passed since she'd given birth, and it didn't even feel that way. He shakes her once again, her body now shaking, her hand clutching at her chest, right where her heart is.

* * *

**_DING…_**

**_ DING…_**

* * *

Suddenly…

The 1 o'clock mark hits and when the clock tower goes silent, so does she.

* * *

_ The streets go quite; you could hear the little rodents in the street now crawling and scurrying away._

_ The run and cower in fear when they hear the scream of a child who just lose their mother._

* * *

Laughter was heard within that same room.

The six year old, to this day, has no clue who the laughter belonged to.

**R&R {it's going to be longer I promise}**


End file.
